The Absent End
by flame6696
Summary: 17 year old Katniss Everdeen is a regular, old teenager from Charlotte, North Carolina. She is the shy, lonely type that goes to school, and work. She expresses herself in a different way. Through fanfiction writing. PS. I suck at summaries. Everlark!Modern AU.


17 year old Katniss Everdeen sits in her bedroom, staring at a blank word document on her MacBook Pro. Her fingers rest over the keys on her keyboard thinking of anything to write down. Katniss is wearing black ankle socks, army green jeans, and a pink blouse. Her hair is in a simple ponytail. Hoping some sort of idea pops into her head for her popular fan fiction, "The Scarred Ashes."

Her pen name is It's based off a popular YA book called, "The Ashes." It's by Rory Jenkinson. A story that follows Astashia and Alex as they are both former members of the Military. They recover together, and grow. One of the most popular books in the world.

It's about a girl named, Astashia Rose, who lives on a post apocalyptic Earth alone. Her entire world has been wiped out by massive natural disasters. Earthquakes, Hurricanes, Tornadoes. She's the only one alive as far as she knows. She lives off the land that's still survivable. All alone and vulnerable. Until, a man appears one day. All bruised and scarred. A man named Alax Romanoff.

Katniss has written and posted four chapters, and introduced Alax in the last chapter, and all of her fans adored it. But, that was a week ago. She hasn't been able to think of anything for Chapter 5. She's had a blank document for over a week. She's in full writer's block mode.

her computer dings, and she goes back to her Chrome browser. A message has appeared in the corner of the screen. She clicks the envelope, and waits for the screen to load. A message from OSet34.

 _OSet34: Hello. Your fic is absolutely amazing. Captures Astashia's core values, but puts them into a different world._

Katniss smiles at the computer screen. His profile picture is of the skyline of Atlanta, Georgia. She knows the skyline because her best friend, Clove Kemmings, moved there a couple years ago. Katniss lives in the suburbs of Charlotte, North Carolina. She clicks on the reply button and types her reply.

 _HunteronFire21: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. I'm in a severe case of writer's block._

She hits the enter button on her keyboard, and not a minute later, she gets a response.

 _OSet34: No, I totally get it. I'm going through the same thing. If you need any help, just shoot me an ask._

 _HunteronFire21: Will do. I'll give your stuff a look. Name's Katniss by the way._

 _OSet34: Peeta. Good to meet you Katniss._

Katniss doesn't respond, as she clicks through his profile. His only work is a continuation of where, "The Ashes" left off. She adds it into her read later folder, and hits the follow button on his profile. Katniss goes back to her word document, and suddenly an idea hits her in the head. She starts typing into her keyboard.

 _"How did you even find this place?" Astashia asks cleaning up his open wounds with materials she found around her campsite._

 _"Came upon it. Seems like you've been here a while. Got yourself a nice place." Alax says wincing as she puts cold water over an open wound on his forehead._

 _"You make work with what the wild gives you. You're welcome to stay here, since being out there is like committing suicide." Astashia says._

 _"Thanks for the offer Princess." Alax says sitting up against the back of the tent that is set up._

 _"You did not just call me Princess?" Astashia asks giving him a small glare._

 _"I did. And, you seemed to like it despite your reaction." Alax says._

Katniss is interrupted by the yelling of her mother. She groans and shuts her computer shut, and walks over to her door. She cracks it open slightly.

"What mother?" She calls down the hallway.

"Dinner's ready." her mother shouts from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Katniss says making her way from her room to the kitchen. Her father stands in the kitchen stirring a pot of pasta.

"Dad." Katniss says giving him a nod, as she grabs her plate.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" He asks filling her plate up.

"Yeah, work was awful today." Katniss mutters as she takes her full plate and sits down at the dining table. Katniss is an associate at TJ Maxx. Her fourth week on the job.

"Yeah, your mother told me. Just one day. You'll get through it." He says sitting across from her.

"Where's Prim?" Katniss asks taking a bite of her pasta.

"At swim practice." Her mother says sitting next to Katniss.

"That girl and her swimming." Katniss says shaking her head. The rest of dinner is mostly silence, as Katniss quickly eats her dinner.

"You and your pasta." her father says. Katniss smiles a little, before standing up. She grabs her bottle of water, and rushes back up the steps. She walks into her room, and shuts the door behind her. She sits back on her bed, and opens her laptop. She has another message from her new friend, Peeta. She opens it, and it's a picture of him smiling with a message attached.

 _OSet34: That's me. Hope I'm not too creepy. Have a nice night Katniss._

Katniss smiles at the picture, and finds her webcam on her Mac. She smiles, and snaps the picture. She posts it to a message and types in a small message.

 _HunteronFire21: Don't worry, it's not. Here, I'll return the favor. Hope you have a great night._

Katniss closes her laptop, and sets it on her desk. She glances at her phone, and the time is 9:00. She goes into work at eight, and likes to get at least 9-10 hours of sleep every night.

She pulls the green covers on her bed back, and slips off her socks. She unbuckles her pants, and slides them down her legs. She folds them up, and lays them aside. She takes her hair out of it's braid, and lets it down. She removes her shirt, and walks into her closet. She slips on a pair of athletic shorts, and a pink tank top.

She turns the closet light off, and walks over to her bed. She reaches up, and turns the light off. She crawls underneath the covers, and lies her head down on the pillow. She falls asleep in the next minute or so, finally feeling accomplished for the first time in about a week.


End file.
